


New Year

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft stubbornly decide to attend separate New Year's Party's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrysummernights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysummernights/gifts).



> You had to wait the longest for your present but I hope this is worth it darling. I love writing prompts for you. I hope your Christmas was magical and you enjoy reading this and the other stories.  
> It is actually the final part in the Mystrade subplot so I hope you liked the previous three stories (Tangled in Tinsel, Angels [Ch2] and Garlands and Mistletoe) too.

The New Year's party at New Scotland Yard was in full swing. There was the usual loud music, blasting from the radio in the largest conference room. Drinks were flowing generously and the people were having a good time.

Everyone except Greg Lestrade.

Greg was pissed. He hadn't been having a good time since before a certain politician in a swanky chauffeured car had dropped him off. Mycroft's presence was need at a VIP party at Downing Street. The same party Greg didn't feel comfortable attending; which was why he was here. Standing off to the side of the food table, watching everyone else singing and dancing with their friends and significant others.

Naturally he had asked Mycroft to accompany him instead, but unlike with the tree, they were being stubborn and Mycroft had decline adamant that his attendance would be required.

 

Sighing Greg set down his half drank pint of cider and moved over to look out the window. Even from here he could see the skyline of London lit up and random bursts of fireworks being set off prematurely. He checked his watch - 3 minutes to go.

Dimmock approached with a glass of champagne but he waved him off. He wasn't in the mood for celebrating.

Another person approached. Greg sighed and opened his mouth to tell whoever it was to piss off.

He went speechless when a familiar warmth wrapped an arm around his waist and chuckled in his ear. "Miss me?"

Spinning, he looked up at the elder Holmes and gaped like a fish for a minute before he broke into and smile. 

"You...you came?"

"I gave our best wishes to David, Nick and the others, I told them I'd other obligations to attend to."

Greg rested a hand on Mycroft's shoulder and the other linked their fingers.

"You brushed off the Prime Minister for me!"

"I would brush off Her Majesty for you." Mycroft replied levelly and honestly.

Somewhere behind them the group of partiers began counting down the last minute of 2013.

 

"Thank you." Greg murmured, "for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

 

The countdown continued in the background as the couple smiled at each other.

 

At the 30 second mark Mycroft produced two crystal cut champagne flutes. 

 

"Gregory, the past 16 months have been some of the most amazing of my life. I love you. Happy New Year. May it be as worthwhile and meaningful as the last."

Greg was speechless, choked up by the purity of Mycroft's words. However he was saved from speaking as Mycroft tilted his head down for a kiss at the stroke of the midnight bell.


End file.
